comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s4 ep01 The Flash Reborn)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE SPEED FORCE (FLASH) CW FLASH IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM : After a recap showing the closing events of season three, tonight opens with a monologue by Iris where she reveals six months have passed since Barry’s disappearance. Wally, Cisco, and Joe are in pursuit of somebody — a criminal who can teleport. Wally and Cisco are both wearing new uniforms and Iris is commanding the team from STAR Labs. Wally and Cisco are eventually cornered by the criminal and Joe is able to stun her with some new tech. The crew rendezvous back at STAR Labs where Wally and Cisco argue whether to call their squad Team Kid Flash or Team Vibe. Iris takes charge and gets everyone to talk serious. Iris tells Wally that she’s programmed a new four-hour training course for him and that he needs to take part — he does reluctantly because they originally had a family dinner planned. Cisco makes a mention to Iris that “this all would be easier” if they weren’t one member down. At the aforementioned family dinner, Joe and Cecile are having a playful discussion about things to throw away and get rid of, hinting that they’ve gotten pretty close in their relationship. It’s revealed that Cecile is moving in. Cecile leaves the dinner room to make coffee and Joe begins talking to Iris about Julian — he’s moved back to London and Joe’s supposed to hire a replacement for him — and Barry. They start talking about losing Barry. Joe wants Iris to take a break so she can properly grieve and mentions having a funeral for Barry — a thing Iris gets upset at and leaves dinner. Iris gets back to her apartment and starts to relax when her building starts shaking and transformers start exploding outside. She heads to STAR Labs while Wally, Cisco, and Joe head to see what’s causing it. A flying samurai lands on the street and Wally steps forward, starting to speak with it in Japanese. The samurai states he wants “the real Flash” brought to him. After a quick skirmish, the samurai tells the group that they need to bring The Flash to him in a day otherwise he’ll destroy Central City. At STAR Labs the group tries to think of what to do. Cisco recommends they bring Barry back while the Wests think he’s crazy. Cisco tells them he thinks he’s found out a way to stabilize the Speed Force so that they can take Barry out of it — he’s been working on it for six months. Iris gets upset that he’s withheld this information from them and tells them they’re not going to try anything with the Speed Force, rather they need to focus on thinking of ways to defeat their new enemy. Cisco walks into a bar and it’s revealed that Caitlin is the bartender. Caitlin tells Cisco she’s back to normal and he inquires why she hasn’t come back yet, he tells her that he needs her help getting Barry out of the Speed Force. Cisco tells her about the samurai and Caitlin agrees to help him after her shift is over in an hour. Cisco sets up shop at the runaway and he brings Joe and Wally out to tell them he’s bringing Barry back. Caitlin is reintroduced to the team, minus Iris — she’s back at STAR Labs. Caitlin apologizes to the team and they get to work trying to open the Speed Force. They’ve rigged the Speed Force cannon from last season to track Barry’s exact whereabouts in the Speed Force. The first attempt at opening the Speed Force doesn’t work — disappointed, they turn around to see Iris has found them. Somewhere downtown, a pedestrian’s cup of coffee starts floating and a wormhole opens up and a speedster runs out. After following the speedster’s trail around town, it’s revealed that Barry has come back to Central City. Back at STAR Labs, Iris and Cisco get in an argument about doing the project behind Iris’ back. Joe’s phone rings and the group heads to CCPD where Barry is being held in a room — he’s drawing symbols on the wall.CCPD where Barry is being held in a room — he’s drawing symbols on the wall. Barry smiles at the group and starts sputtering gibberish — he doesn’t know where he’s at and nothing he says is making any sense. The group takes him back to STAR Labs to begin analyzing him. Caitlin reveals two theories: 1.) his brain is moving too fast, but everything’s he saying makes sense or 2.) he was in the Speed Force so long that he’s now suffering from dementia.everything’s he saying makes sense or 2.) he was in the Speed Force so long that he’s now suffering from dementia. They decide to wake him up and Cisco introduces himself, but Barry keeps spouting off nonsense. Iris requests the room to herself so that she can talk to him. She starts recapping the past six months as Barry continues to draw symbols on the wall. She hugs him and before too long he starts vibrating back and forth before speeding around the lab. Caitlin’s able to stop him with an ice gun. The samurai starts tracking starts to ping on their computer and Wally puts on Barry’s suit in an attempt to fool him. The samurai quickly figures out Wally’s identity and stabs him through his shin. The samurai gives another ultimatum — to bring him the real Flash — before flying off. At the lab, Cisco tells the group that he found a way to deciphers the symbols. He rushes over to the computer to test the results and the translation comes back as “This house is bitchin’”, meaning it didn’t work the way they had hoped. In one of the containment modules, Joe is shaving Barry’s beard. He gets done and sits down to talk with Iris. Joe mentions that he and Cecile have started going to church, and he has the faith that Barry will turn out alright. Cisco calls Joe to tell him that the 24-hour clock the samurai gave them is up. The CCPD surround the samurai on a street downtown and have him at gunpoint. Out of nowhere, Iris shows up and tells him to take her because if the samurai has her, Barry will come for her. The samurai grabs Iris and flies off.CCPD surround the samurai on a street downtown and have him at gunpoint. Out of nowhere, Iris shows up and tells him to take her because if the samurai has her, Barry will come for her. The samurai grabs Iris and flies off. Joe hustles back to STAR Labs and confronts Barry about the situation. Barry shouts again that Iris is going to die and Barry breaks out of the module, taking the new suit and speeding off. Barry’s in pursuit as the samurai leaves Central City and the pursuit leads through a rural area with enormous windmills. Using one of the windmills, Barry is able to run up it and snatch Iris off the back of the samurai — before the latter is hit by one of the windmill blades. Barry bends down to rip the samurai’s mask off and it’s revealed it’s a robot. It’s a samuroid. At STAR Labs, Caitlin continues to run Barry through diagnostics and it’s revealed he’s back to normal, but exceptionally faster. Joe asks how Barry knew Iris was in trouble and Barry says he doesn’t know. The group heads out and Caitlin tells Cisco she’ll be back tomorrow. At Caitlin’s bar, she approaches her boss and tells him she’s quitting and a scuffle breaks out — it’s revealed that Caitlin isn’t back to herself fully at all as she’s still able to change into Killer Frost. Back at Barry and Iris’ place the two talk about the time Barry’s been gone. Barry tells her the only thing he’s thinking about is their future together as sirens start to rage on in the distance. Barry races off. The scene then cuts to a new lab and we see the de-faced samuroid. We see a pair of villains discussing what to do next — thanks to casting news from earlier this summer, we can guess these are The Thinker and The Mechanic. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Speed Force The Flash Category:Speed Force Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Samuroid Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Wally West Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Peek-A-Boo Category:Cecile Horton Category:The Mechanic Category:Hunk Norvok Category:Clifford DeVoe - The Thinker